One Misunderstanding Is All It Takes
by Lovely Complex Girl
Summary: Ichigo messes up, and it isn't even his fault. Rukia runs for the first time in her life. Will they ever have the happily ever after that they have searched for? "Ichigo Kurosaki, you have 10 seconds to explain to me why you were spying on me." Rated T


**Me: Yay! My first IchiRuki story.**

**Rukia: *blush* How absurd.**

**Me: Shut up or Chappy gets it.**

**Rukia: NOT CHAPPY! *tears***

**Itachi: Sigh, Miyumi definitely does not own Bleach.**

**Me: I own this Chappy!**

**Rukia: IT'S MINE!**

**Ichigo: Tch, midgets are so annoying.**

**Me: *tic* YOU WILL DIE, STRAWBERRY!**

**

* * *

**

_**A beating heart,**_

_**Broken by a single tear.**_

_**A dream of love,**_

_**Corrupted by a single fear.**_

_**A couple, so full of hope, torn apart,**_

_**All because of one unfaithful heart.**_

Rukia Kuchki was not the type of girl to run. Whenever there was a problem that stood in her way, Rukia would eliminate the problem in a heartbeat with her zanpakto. Hell, she was notorious for being the girl who would stand her ground when everyone else around her turned tail and ran. When she saw something she wanted, Rukia would sacrifice anything to have it, even if it meant her own sanity or life. Rukia was never a runner or a quitter. It was never pounded into her to give up fighting. But today, after seeing Ichigo, that damn strawberry shinigami boy of hers that she had intended to admit her feeling of love to, lip locked with Orihime, that orange haired bimbo, Rukia found that she was unable to find her voice and fight for what was hers. Instead, with tears falling from her inky violet eyes, Rukia, the girl who never ran away, ran for the first time in her life. Because that strawberry broke her that much.

"You broke me."

Ichigo was never the type of guy to cheat. To cheat would mean that you would have to hurt someone, and that was simply not Ichigo. He was an easy going guy who not only loved, but loved hard. When he fell in love, he really fell in love. Love, to him, was a one-time thing, and the one he loved was his beautiful goddess of snow. Yes, he was irrevocably in love with the beautiful Rukia, and after years of only thinking of her as a friend, he finally opened his eyes and realized how perfect they were for one another. Alas, Fate pitted against the two lovers. Orihime had always had a crush on him, a crush he most certainly would never acknowledge or return. He, for one, was more eager to go visit his beautiful Chappy obsessed midget. Instead, he found himself in a damn crazy situation that involved Orihime running up to him and forcing herself upon him. Ichigo retched as Orihime glued her lips to his and he put his hands up to shove her off and as far away from him as he could. But as he looked from the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of his beauty, tears falling from her eyes that reminded him of lilacs, and he could hear the sound of his heart breaking as Rukia ran away, dragging his bleeding heart with her. Shoving Orihime away from him, he scowled darkly and cursed. "Why the hell did you do that," Ichigo growled as he watched Rukia disappear into the crowd. "I obviously will never return the feelings you have for me, Inoue!"

Orihime was never the type of girl to steal someone's man. If a girl had a boy she liked, she would chivalrously turn away and follow the Girl Codes. Never would she break such a sacred vow or commit the sin of "man stealing". But on this particular day, Orihime wished that she could burn that damn book of rules and steal the heart of Ichigo Kurosaki, the man that she was shamelessly in love with, though it was painfully obvious that he had fallen for Rukia, and she for him. Orihime flinched at the biting words Ichigo said to her as a broken smile lit her face. "I obviously will never return the feelings you have for me, Inoue!" Orihime caught the look in his beautiful amber eyes when he said that and it felt like he just put her heart in his hands and squeezed it until it bled no more. He bled her heart dry… It was then that Orihime realized that Ichigo would never be hers, because Rukia already owned all of him, his heart, his body and his soul.

"I didn't know," Orihime managed to say as Ichigo looked over her shoulder, hoping he would catch a view of black hair. "I thought that… that you returned my f-feelings, Kurosaki kun." Ichigo glanced around nervously as Orihime silently let her tears fall from her eyes.

"Go catch her, K-Kurosaki kun."

Ichigo looked down at Orihime with disbelief. "W-What did you say," he stuttered as Orihime smiled unnaturally wide.

"Go catch her before she gets away."

Ichigo silently thanked Orihime as he ran off in the direction of home. It made sense for her to run to his house to retrieve her clothing so that she could flee, no? As Ichigo ran, he had a foreboding feeling that Rukia would leave forever. He never wanted to lose Rukia, especially Rukia. If he lost her, his whole world would come crashing down. She had introduced him to a new world, had opened his eyes to his slumbering shinigami powers. She was his everything, literally. If he lost her, there would be no him.

_**If I had a heart I'm sure it would say, **_

_**How incomplete it felt when you went away.**_

_**Sitting under the moon is where we are supposed to be,**_

_**With us holding each other, and you loving me.**_

Rukia realized that her perspective on love was not a positive one. She found love to be a poison, a weakness. Love only caused tears and heartbreak and sorrow. From the flower of love grew jealousy and hate. Love was a poisoned apple, and poor Rukia had so foolishly taken a bite. As she ran until she could run no more, Rukia only wished that she could take back all that love she still had for her Ichigo and burn it until only ashes of love remained. Rukia knew she shouldn't be crying like this or running away from the problem. Running away never solved anything; sure, you escaped the problem for a while, but it always would catch up to you in the end. Damnit, she hated to feel so weak. This was his entire fault. He just had to make her fall in love with him. She just had to love his smile, his laughter, his protective embraces, his amber eyes, that desire of his to protect. Damn him. Damn him to Hell. Rukia felt disoriented and weak as she ran. She wanted nothing more than to fall into deep slumber and never wake up from her dreams. She looked up at the setting sun weakly and whispered only one thing:

"Sun, could this all be a dream?"

Ichigo always hated to see the people he loved in pain. That's why he always had to protect. He always wanted to help soothe people's pain and take all the hurt away. Yet, for the first time in Ichigo's life, as he ran out in search of Rukia, praying that he would run into his midget, he realized that sometimes he couldn't take everyone's hurting away, especially if the hurting was in the heart. He also knew that he couldn't take away the pain if he was the one that caused the pain. Thoughts of Rukia plagued his mind as he ran in search of Rukia. Was she hurt? Was she broken? Would she forgive him? Would she leave?

"Rukia… I'm coming for you."

It was a starry night under a full moon. Ichigo walked and walked until he could walk no more. He had no specific destination; he just had to keep walking away from the memories, from her tears, from HER. He walked past the hospital, past the school, only to find himself walking toward a beautiful clearing. In the middle of the clearing lay a silver pond, a pond that was bathed in moonlight. Ichigo could not help but stop and admire the beauty of the moonlight that reflected off the pond. Such beauty in life could only be witnessed once in a lifetime. A lone tear caught on Ichigo's eyelash as he looked up at the midnight sky. A shooting star caught his eye and, closing his eyes, he made his wish.

"_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now…"_

Why, did he just hear an angel sing? He caught his breath and slowly tiptoed closer to the pond. Ichigo caught a flash of black in the pond and stared in awe at the sight in front of him. Rukia was bathing in the pond, and the moonlight danced on her ivory skin, making her glow ethereally. She was dancing in the pond, spinning and twirling like a ballerina. She looked like a water goddess as the water slowly dripped down her skin. Ichigo could only watch her dance, entranced by the beauty of his goddess. The lyrics continued to spill from her pouty pink lips and her violet eyes sparkled with glee. As the words spilled from her mouth, Ichigo found that nothing on Earth could be more beautiful than Rukia singing, or as perfect as her as she shone like a beacon of light in the midnight hour. The pond only seemed to enhance her beauty, if that were even possible.

God, as stupid as it sounded, Ichigo really did wish airplanes in the night sky could be shooting stars, because he would make all his wishes about Rukia.

"_Can we pretend that airplane in the night-"_

As he leaned forward to watch his raven haired goddess, Ichigo stumbled on a rock and shot out of the bushes. Rukia turned toward the noise and screamed angrily as she saw Ichigo gawking at her with a blush on his face.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, you have 10 seconds to explain to me why you were spying on me."

Ichigo was at a loss of words. Rukia was too perfect to be described in meager words. Words could never be put properly to describe Rukia and her ever flaw and perfect attribute. But he could only think of one thing to say as Rukia glared at him.

"You're beautiful."

Rukia froze and stared at Ichigo bitterly. "Oh really? Is that why you kissed Orihime? Because I'm too beautiful?"

Ichigo frowned and shoved his hands in his pockets as a blush burned his cheeks. "Rukia… I know you won't believe me, but I honestly have no interest in Inoue."

"That's not what my eyes were telling me."

Ichigo smirked and inched closer to the pond. "What does your heart whisper to you? What does our love say to you, Rukia, because I promise you, I would jump into the fires of Hell before I bring myself to break your heart."

Rukia scowled darkly as Ichigo stepped into the icy waters of the pond and slowly swam toward her with a fire in his amber eyes. "My mind says no, yet my heart screams yes, Ichigo," Rukia whispered as Ichigo swam circles around her, passion burning in his eyes. He came to stop in front of Rukia and he brought his hand to rest on her cheek. Rukia breathed in. "Damnit, I hate to admit this, especially since it's a weakness… but I'm scared, Ichigo. I'm scared to fall."

"Don't be, Rukia. I'm here to catch you."

That was all she wanted to hear. She only wanted to be reassured that she would be caught if she were to ever fall. With his declaration, Rukia threw herself into his awaiting arms and kissed him underneath the moonlit sky. Ichigo happily returned her frantic kisses with equal fervor and he wrapped his angel up in his arms in a protective, loving. He would show her how much he was in love with her, no matter what she asked of him. If she asked him to jump, he would do it with no questions. He was madly in love with Rukia, this Chappy obsessed, midget shinigami who had stumbled into his life that faithful night and he would soon burn in Hell than let her out of his embrace again

_**If I had a heart, I'm sure it would say**_

_**How fully in love it is with you today.**_

**Me: Aw, how cute. *smiles***

**Rukia: *blush***

**Ichigo: *blush***

**Orihime: KUROSAKI KUN!**

**Rukia: Bitch! *knocks her out***

**Me: O.O**

**Ichigo: O.O'**

**Rukia: REVIEW! X3**


End file.
